Bella's Destiny
by IssyMellissy
Summary: Bella was born as a hybrid, though she hid it from the Cullen's. When they left her before she got her chance to explain, they left more than just Bella behind. A year later, Bella is trying to find them to save them when, along the way, she meets others who become family to her and can help her find the Cullen's. Will she make it in time? And what secret(s) is Bella hiding?
1. Who I Am

Edward never knew the real me. He knew one side, which was the sweet, angelic little human, who was never able to defend herself. He only knew that half, while I always fought to keep the other side of me at bay. I had to so that no supernatural creatures, especially vampires, could find out what I truly was. Not that I'm ashamed of who and what I am, but certain things had to stay hidden and unknown until the time was right for everything to come out, which was actually set for a week after my birthday. I just never anticipated that everything would go to hell before I had a chance in explaining myself to my so-called _family._

I guess being without the Cullen family for eternity was my fate. The entire coven left me right after my disastrous party on September 13, 2005. I was 18, forever damned to stay that age and be alone, with no mate to keep me company. I just wish that the Cullen's, who knew how un-trusting I was, could have come and said goodbye to me, themselves, instead of having Edward do it. Unfortunately, my personality wanted to remain optimistic, however my mind and heart knew that it was useless. They were all right with hurting me as long as they were not the ones doing it.

Still, it should have been _my_ decision. I mean, I knew I was clumsy when I found out what they were, but it was my decision to stay around them, to be with them, forever, through better or through worse. I even told Carlisle one day that if any one of them _ever_ tried to attack me, that they would be automatically forgiven. I knew what I was getting myself into, in the first place.

Vampires have often said that my blood is like a drug, hard to resist, yet the Cullen family were all around me for six months and never slipped. Just because Jasper _almost_ _attacked me_ was not a reason to leave…honestly, I was surprised that he was able to go _that_ long with as much as I was hurt. Regardless, he never even touched me that night, so that excuse was no longer valid. Edward was the only one who _truly_ hurt me, and in many ways that were both mentally and physically damaging. While the Cullen family hurt me by not saying goodbye, that was the only reason that their leaving hurt me. Nevertheless, what Edward had done was crippling, and I would never get over it nor would I ever forgive him. The thoughts that plague me still haunt me every night, to this very day. Moreover, with _my_ family leaving, I had no one to talk to about it. Moreover, if my father got word of what happened, there would be hell to pay, with Edward taking the brunt of the punishment, which is death.

Edward, the golden-boy and the only Cullen who truly dictated every decision that the entire family made. Even thinking his name, now, gives me the willies…though I do rather owe him a pat on the back, as well as a swift kick to his testicles, all for the same reason. Sounds bi-polar, I know, but unfortunately, you will soon understand.

When Edward and I began dating, I went along with us supposedly being mates, but we never were. I knew that before I even met him. My family never told me my mate's name, but I knew that my mate was not from the Olympic coven, but they did know one another.

Truthfully, I think Edward was only obsessed with my blood and silent mind, but that was unimportant, unless misleading others is now a crime. I wish it were. Father told me that nothing was my fault, that the blood in me was just alluring to vampires…daddy said that was a gift, not a curse. I know that part is not my fault, because I was born this way, but when I come to these conclusions, I feel that it is my fault. If my blood were normal and not so damn appealing, everyone I love would be safe, which is mainly why I had to find most of the Cullen's (except for Assward) before word got out about me.

So who am I, you may ask. Well, my name _is_ Isabella Marie, but not Swan…Volturi. My father is Aro, my mother Sulpicia, and Charlie, Renee and Phil act as my _guardians_ whenever I live in the human world. I know it just fine, but having others by your side to watch over you when your family is gone, helps. Especially since many vampires want to kill my father, or the Volturi guard, which consists of aunts, uncles and cousins of mine. I have a difficult life, but I love it just fine. Even now, when things have gotten weirder, I welcome it with open arms. Which brings me to what Edward did before he left me…something that really, _really_ hurt me, in many ways.

 _After I got home from the party that I never wanted, Edward promised he would be back, so I took a shower, got ready for bed, and waited. It made me feel better that a vampire was watching over me when my parents could not. However, as soon as I was laying down with a book in my hand, he stormed in my window, and that was when he started scaring me._

 _His eyes, normally golden, were black. I remember Carlisle telling me, in secret, about black eyes in a vampire meaning thirsty or lustful, and since I knew that he had hunted the night before, there was little doubt in me that it was the latter. I knew he wanted my blood, but I also knew that his control was rather good. In addition, I heard Carlisle threaten him once that if he killed me, Carlisle would kill him, and he was one Cullen that Edward would not cross._

" _What's wrong?" I asked in a shaky voice as I clutched my covers. I was now, truly, afraid for my life. However, with what came next, I wanted to end it._

I shook my head, not wanting to relive it. It physically and mentally hurt me to remember it. Maybe one day I could speak about it, but that time has yet to present itself. After the Cullen family disappeared, Charlie and I had to contact Renee and Phil who, in turn, contacted my family in Italy. I was pregnant by a vampire, and with me being a hybrid, my pregnancy would be the epitome of weird.

Overall, it lasted only two months. When my mother was pregnant with me, she only carried me for a month, while a normal pregnancy was nine months. I was perfectly content, for the most part, with how my pregnancy went. I had more pain than a normal pregnancy but with the length of time, it was definitely manageable. Since I never liked human food, I stayed on a human blood diet, which my child enjoyed, as well. Human blood is what we drink; and to this day, neither of us would have it any other way.

Now sometimes, I do wonder how the Cullen family never knew I was half-vampire. Since they never noticed anything, I never divulged my secrets, but I wonder if the shield power I possess hid what Charlie and I were, as well.

Oh…my darling daughter…she was born Renesmee Carlie Volturi at three o'clock AM on November 11, 2005. Since her DNA made her more vampire than human, she grew at an increasingly slow rate after her first year, compared to how I had grown. She just turned one and looked four, but now she would grow much like a human child, until she became mature at around age fifteen. Unfortunately, nobody saw her but me. We had to flee Volterra when she was only seven months old, much to our family's dismay. It was too dangerous to have Renesmee there, so I fled with her under the cover of darkness, while nobody was around. It was hard and took intense planning to manipulate our escape without the others knowing…but it had to be done.

Fortunately, I was the one person that Demetri could never track. Being the Princess of Volterra, I had found this out early on in my life, probably at the age of six months. While I was little, father and my uncles assigned me a few guards, and we always ended up playing games, like hide n' seek. When I hid, no one, including Demetri, could find me…in fact, nobody knew where I was for eighteen hours until I finally got bored, came out from my spot and stomped into the throne room. Oddly enough, Demetri was among the ones that were in there, planning my search party. Needless to say, hide n' seek was banned from the castle after that little incident.

As I ran through the forest, daughter on my hip, I smiled as I thought about that memory. Most of my memories were good ones, save for the last two years, ever since I tried to find my mate and found a family, instead. At least what I thought was a family. I went from angry, happy, sad, depressed and back to angry and sad in a matter of moments. Sometimes, life was more than I could handle.

 _Momma?_

I almost flinched when my daughter's hand came to rest on my cheek, wondering at my sudden change of mood. As she showed me images of how I looked in the last few moments, I suddenly felt guilty, but hid it well. Underneath her curiosity was a tinge of worry for me, as well as sadness because she felt like she could never make me happy. Her gift was always helpful in allowing me to know how she felt, for which I was glad. I decided to allow us a stop while we were in Alaska, and I settled both of us on a blanket that barely covered the deep snow. When I sat, I seated her on my lap, facing me. This way it was easier to catch her in a lie, should she tell me one.

"Renesmee," I spoke softly, moving a curl away from her face. I looked into her eyes, which were a beautiful combination of crimson, tinged with chocolate brown and emerald green…so original, so perfect, and so _mine._ Suddenly her hand came up, connecting with my cheek, again. I felt blind to the world outside as she allowed me time in her head. I saw images of the two of us, before and now. How we were with our family in Volterra, how perfect our life seemed…I felt how badly she missed everyone, and she showed me that she missed, most of all, our dinner being brought to us, as well as playing games all over the castle with her favorite aunts and uncles. Moving on to now, she showed me how our life was and how badly she wanted to go back to what she considered _home._ We were all alone, now…we had each other, and we loved one another, but she was terrified of what would happened while we were out here, in the real world. It was hard for me _not_ tell her the truth, but I refused to make her worry, more.

"Sweetie, we'll go home as soon as possible," I promised her, kissing her forehead and holding her close. Truth was I would take us both home today if I thought that everyone involved would be safe, but I honestly had no idea. I just had to keep us gone a little while longer, so that I could find the Cullen family and explain to them what was going on. Finding the Cullen family on foot was the only solution that I could think of. I had no phone numbers for any of them. All of the numbers changed right when they left Forks, so that was an automatic out for me.

"Hello?"

I was startled, which was a first for me since I was part vampire. My nostrils immediately flared, smelling the distinctive scent of this woman before me, who I knew automatically as a vampire. However, my hybrid status made it easy for others to mistake me as a full human, because of my appealing blood, and I could feel that she was confused because of it. As soon as she saw my red eyes, she gasped, but soon sniffed the air, looking confused. I knew why, but had no reason, yet, to voice my concerns. For now, I would go along with this, so my baby could rest. After that, I planned for the two of us to be on our way, never looking back.

Quickly, I stood up with Renesmee, faster than I should have but I noticed immediately that she had golden eyes, just as _they_ had. I began to trust this woman, even though I was only seeing her for the first time. In a way, she reminded me of Esme, whom I would always cherish no matter what. Because of this, I was very trusting of my conscience…it was telling me that it was right to trust her, and that I would soon find out why. With that last thought, I carried Renesmee with our two bags and blanket and was soon standing in front of her. If she was startled or surprised by the nature or appearance of the two of us, then she hid it quite well.

"I'm Carmen," she said, and I noticed an accent that seemed to match her olive skin, but she was a vampire through and through. Close up, her scent hit me like a tidal wave and was mainly what gave her away. Besides, that was the easiest to distinguish in a full- _blooded_ vampire.

I looked at my daughter, then back at Carmen, and her eyes were shining as she looked towards Renesmee. I could only assume that she may have had a child in her previous life, but I refused to bring it up. Instead, I held out my hand to her and she took it, gently shaking it. "If anyone outside your coven asks, I am Annabelle and this is Caroline." I hated asking her to lie, but if Renesmee and I were going to survive this, lying was our only hope of getting out alive.

Immediately, she nodded her head and we followed her around the building, into the back door of her house. All was quiet, for now, and as we entered the living room, I became aware of seven distinctive scents that included Carmen in the mix. I sat Renesmee down, taking off our jackets and handing Renesmee a blood bag, before I turned back to Carmen. She had waited patiently, but now stood with a curious look on her face. She was risking her and her coven's life, so it was only right that she be privy to our identities, as well. "So, who are you two?"

I was surprised that she immediately welcomed us, however, not wondering at all about Renesmee's vampire status or lack thereof. As if she was reading my thoughts, Carmen held up her hand. "I can smell the human part that's in her. I know she's not an immortal child…at least not a full one."

I nodded, understanding. Usually, I was so caught up in how others acted, that I didn't fathom that she knew the complete truth, but it then again, I saw how others have acted before and, needless to say, none of them are here, anymore, to spread the word about the two of us. "I'm Bella, and this is my daughter, Renesmee." Renesmee, finishing her blood bag, now looked to Carmen and _dazzling_ the vampire with her beautiful smile _._

A lilting laugh left Carmen her as she saw blood caked on Renesmee's teeth. Carmen smiled, bending in front of my daughter and whispering, "Such a precious _Bebe linda_." She then placed a kiss on Renesmee's forehead, causing me to smile. Not many interacted with my child, because they were afraid of who or what she was, never understanding that she was also a little girl, above all. A tear welled in my eye, but I quickly wiped it away. "Renesmee is Aro of the Volturi's only grandchild."

Slowly, Carmen stood back to my height, staring at me as a knowing look came across her face. The shock that she tried to hide came out in a gasp as her breath hitched in her throat, from worry or excitement, I would never be sure. "Then that means…"

With her look solely directed at me, I could only smile a dry smile, just now beginning to hate my heritage, as people often felt at odds when I am near. "Yes. It means that I am Isabella Marie Volturi, princess of Volterra."


	2. Destiny

Once Carmen was over her shock, she showed us to the restroom so that we could clean up. Since I only had clothes for Renesmee, and mine were torn, she loaned me an outfit from one of her coven members. Since it had been a while since we bathed, I made sure the two of us were clean before getting out and dressing us. On Renesmee, over her underclothes, I put socks, tights, a skirt and her favorite shirt that says, _Grandpa's Little Monster._ Carmen was able to find me unused undergarments, as well as tights and a long t-shirt. As soon as I put them on, I felt such serenity, as if a plastic bubble surrounded me, protecting me. I felt…safe, needed, _and wanted._ Something screamed inside of me, my inner beast, perhaps, that this place was where I was supposed to be, where my destiny lie. However, for now, a curious vampire sat in the living room, wanting some answers. I sighed out of habit, putting my thoughts and feelings on the backburner as I carried Renesmee into the living room. I sat down first, across from Carmen, pulling Renesmee onto my lap so that I could fix her hair. After the two of us sat, I was finally able to look to the vampire before me, who was not able to quit staring with such curiosity. I smiled at her while I began to comb the knots out of my daughter's hair.

Finally, Carmen spoke. "So…why did your father keep you hidden, for so long?"

I knew that question was coming, but I was surprised that she asked it so soon. I peeked out of my lashes, giving her a smirk. "He wanted to have a grand ball, to introduce me to the vampire world as soon as I turned twenty. But…something imperative came up, basically telling us that I needed to meet my mate before that time, or I would be alone." I closed my eyes in thought, remembering how I felt, then, compared to now. My heart ached. I knew my mate was out there, and I felt the pull, but I was depressed. I kept hoping to find my mate, because I was sure that if something happened to my mate, that I would feel it and not survive.

I felt a hand on my arm and I looked up. Carmen was on the arm of the chair, looking at me, sadly, as my mother would. It was then that I realized I was crying, as Renesmee put her hand to my cheek, showing how I looked and allowing me to feel how worried she was. I hugged her close to me, whispering how sorry I was as Carmen hugged me from where she sat. "It's not your fault, Bella, and you're not weak, so stop thinking that." I wondered for a moment how she knew that when she simply whispered that it was, "a mother's intuition."

Once I calmed down enough, I smiled at her, reaching over and patting her hand. "Thank you," I whispered, only sniffling a little as I wiped the remnants of my tears away. I felt grateful for Carmen. Mother was always there for me, and so was Renee, who was more of a mother than I had to lead others to be. I missed them. Yet at the same time, there was no way that we could go home. I had to make sure that everyone would be safe before I could allow that to happen.

Knowing that I was sad, Carmen stayed right by my side as I went on with my story. I also began to braid Renesmee's hair, as she curled up on my lap. "Around a year and seven months ago, I was told by one of the guard that my mate lived in America. Father knew of the covens around here and, while I was to remain anonymous, he thought it might be good if I lived near them, so…he sent me to Forks with Charlie Swan, who acts as my father outside of Italy…"

"Wait," Carmen said carefully, cutting in. "You lived in Forks, Washington last year?"

I looked at her, a little confused, yet surprised. "Yeah, I did," I replied slowly, wondering where she was getting at.

If it was at all possible, her face paled considerably compared to what her vampire genes allowed. Carmen then took a deep breath, even though she had no reason to, and continued. "Bella, everyone in the vampire world knows that the princess left Italy, though no one is sure why outside the Volturi." I could tell that she was starting to choose words regarding what and how she said them, but I refused to speak against her. I was becoming very curious, and wanted to know where she was getting at. She sighed. "I will keep you safe, but first I need to know exactly _why_ you ran away."

Oh… She was confused as to why I would be away from Italy, at all. I guess anybody would be. Why be here when you had an entire castle to call home? I smiled mirthlessly, feeling obligated to tell her but now wishing that I could kick the Cullen's asses for me even _being_ in this position! "Well, this is where Renesmee comes in."

At the sound of her name, Renesmee looked at the two of us, smiling widely. By now, her hair was in two French braids and she looked the picture of calm and innocent.

I let out a deep breath… _here goes nothing!_ "Renesmee's father lived in Forks while I was there."

If vampires could faint, I was sure that Carmen would have. Her face became that much paler, her eyes a wide pool of golden and her mouth agape enough to where it could catch flies. I started to wonder what exactly would give her this reaction, but before I could question her, she had her cell phone out, dialing a number and waiting on the contact to answer.

A torturous minute later, someone finally picked up. _"Hello?"_ a man asked, with much the same accent as Carmen had. However, my curiosity only lasted a little longer as Carmen's face had a look of pure hatred on it, and her lips curled in a defiant sneer.

"Under no circumstances should you bring Edward back here," she said in a dangerously calm voice that snarled over every word she said.

Suddenly, my chest growled, but not in a low rumble. I saw red as I held my daughter protectively; I was ready to fight to the death for her and our new friend.

However, the male that Carmen was on the phone with, was utterly confused and chose not to hide it. _"What do you mean? Who is there, Carmen? I heard somebody growl."_

I now understood that this was her mate, he was worried for her and that I had, unknowingly caused a rift in their family dynamic, but I chose not to care. Carmen felt like a mother to me, and I belonged here just the same as anybody else, so I refused to back down over some scumbag. The tables were now turned and I would not, under any circumstances, roll over and play dead for some pansy-ass vampire…no, not anymore and not ever again.

In addition, it seemed as if Carmen refused for me to leave, as well. "The _Princess_ is here," she said, hissing, though more in a way of warning above anything else. She came over, rubbing my shoulder as I instantly began to calm down. She was like my mother. It baffled me, but it was the truth. A bond had formed between us, and I suddenly felt part of her coven, even though Carmen was the only one that I knew.

I heard the male and several others gasp. I was not yet able to make out each separate voice and who it belonged to, but I heard eleven vampires, which led me to believe that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were among them. At least I got what I came here to do, but I was starting to believe that I was staying here much longer than I had expected.

Suddenly, the male voice came back, stuttering in fear as if my father were sitting here next to me, even though everyone believed that I was alone. _"I apologize, your Royal Highness. That was very rude of me."_

I felt better that he now accepted me, though I knew it was for my title if nothing else. I looked at Carmen, nodding my head once in forgiveness, hoping that she would understand that, for now, I wish to remain anonymous, at least for the Cullen's sake. They were a long ways from forgiveness, and for now, I wanted to keep them on their toes. I knew it was childish, but I wanted some payback after all they put me through, and I believed that I rightly deserved it.

Carmen smiled at me, hugging the two of us before returning to her phone call. "She accepts, Eleazar. She looks forward to meeting everyone _but_ Edward, so it would be best to keep just him away, for now."

I heard a hint of hatred in her tone, and I knew that she wanted Edward away, for good, but had thrown in that last bit keep peace with the Cullen family. I rather felt bad, but Edward dug this hole for himself, therefore he was at fault, nobody else.

For now, I focused on my daughter. Renesmee was still perched in my lap, listening intently while playing with some lint that was stuck to the tights I was wearing. I smiled at that, kissing her forehead before reaching and getting an old book out of my bag and handing it to her. With excitement, she turned, giving me a big kiss and an even bigger smile as her hand came to rest on my cheek. _Thank you mommy!_ She was very grateful that I thought to have a book for her, and excited that she could read it. I kissed her cheek, reaching into our mind link as I hugged her close. _You are very welcome, sweetie. I love you._

Renesmee pulled back, looking at me with tears in her eyes that began to shed before putting her hand to my cheek, showing me every emotion that she's ever felt for me, including the one that said, _I love you too._

I started to tear up in happiness and joy as I settled my little one back onto my lap so that she could read. I decided to stay in thought as an argument began on the other side of the phone call. I heard hissing, snarling, and growling, but I removed myself far away from that little conversation. My heart soared as I thought about how lucky I was. I still despised Edward, hating him with a passion, but I was so lucky to have my little Renesmee in my life that I doubt I could hate him 100%. I wanted to for what he did and how he went about doing it, but if he had just left, then I would be without my little one, which to me would not be a life that I would want to live.

 **MEANWHILE…**

As Eleazar finished his call, promising his mate that Edward would stay away, he turned, facing nine confused vampires plus one angry one.

"So, the _Princess_ refuses to meet me?" he snarled in hatred, refusing to believe that she had anything against him. After all, no one had met the famed _Princess_ outside of the castle, so how could she even know about him, yet harbor the hatred that she seemed to have for him on the phone, just now.

Eleazar looked at him, shrugging his shoulders. "It seems as if Carmen objected to you being there just as much as the Princess did," he answered truthfully, all the while wondering what in the hell had happened to Edward. He used to be so quiet, a little brooding but yet the sweetest vampire in his coven, aside from Carlisle and Esme and yet, now, ever since they left Forks, he acted as if the whole world had done him an injustice, and was taking out his anger and frustration on the ones who put up with him. In addition to all of that and Eleazar was getting sick and tired of it!

While Edward continued to brood, Alice decided to try to look into their future, but as soon as they all came upon the house in Denali, only an hour away, everything disappeared. She became nervous and Jasper, feeling that nervousness, tried a cocktail of emotions to calm her down, which ended up backfiring, going out to the surrounding vampires, which did calm them down. Yet once they got over that and the initial shock, half of the group were confused while the other part were irate. This woman may be the princess, but who was she to refuse others who were apart of the world that she was set to rule?

While everyone took time and argued their case, trying to strategize this meeting, one woman in particular was suddenly feeling a pull in the area that was her home. _She_ felt as if she needed to be there, and _soon,_ because someone needed her, to love, protect and keep safe from all vampires, _especially_ Edward. However, she had no idea why, and that was the confusing part about all of this.

"Tanya?" Kate, her sister, asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Are you all right?" she asked with true concern.

Tanya looked to her sister, coming out of her thoughts, as she suddenly wanted to get back to her home as soon as she could. "Yes," she said, taking a deep breath. She looked around to see the various vampire couples and the ones who had no mates, all arguing and discussing things, and all she wanted to do was leave them and get out of here. Yet, she refused to be that cruel, even though the Cullen coven had to their human pet.

Looking at the others, she stopped them all in their rage that involved either wanting to meet the princess, or kill her. Pathetic! Yet, even though she was able to stop them so quickly and, on command, they refused to see that she, indeed, had a gift.

Once everyone had faced her, she gave them all a wry smirk. _That was just too easy,_ she thought to herself, ruefully, before she opened her mouth, commanding only one word that set them off, all on their way…

"Home."

* * *

I am SO very happy that people have reviewed and seemed to like my story. If you want to message me any ideas that you may have, please feel free to. I always welcome others' opinions!

In addition, this chapter I would like to thank my cousin Amanda for…she was the one who gave me some ideas on where and how to take this story.

Until next time…

IssyMellissy


End file.
